Our Right Kind of Doctor
by Jeannie Feegle
Summary: Amy can't cope with everyday life, so ends up in Cardiff where she meets an American man called Captain Jack Harkness who shares something with her, but not with the same man she knows. Nevertheless, Jack is still someone who is as interesting as the Doctor, and when they're almost killed, Amy's given the distraction she wanted. Set after The God Complex.
1. Prologue

_**A story I was prompted by because of an idea from one of my other stories. I don't know how often this will be updated but I will at least try, I promise :)**_

**AMY**

Amy sat in the café at Cardiff Bay. She had to start off somewhere. She missed the Doctor, and Rory wasn't much use; neither was River. She had grown up with the thought of aliens. Well, from when she was little anyway. Without aliens, her life just seemed so dull. She didn't know how people were able to cope with the grey everyday life when there was so much more out there – so much more that was so interesting and new. That was one reason she hated the Doctor; he had given her an amazing life and then dropped her back on Earth like they had just shared a cab. That was why she was in Cardiff. There had been all sorts of stories about aliens there, and when she had searched for people linked to the Doctor, she had found a few websites mentioning Torchwood. She didn't keep up her hopes of finding Torchwood. There was a massive explosion a few years ago that apparently was the destruction of the Torchwood base. Or was that the Torchwood Hub? She'd forgotten. It wasn't like it mattered. If she didn't find it, then at least it had been a distraction. A distraction from the boring hell that was 'regular' life. That was when she met him. The handsome American man who knew exactly how she felt.

**JACK**

Jack came into his regular café. Though he would argue, it would seem odd for him to go to the bar at this time of day. Plus, the alcohol on Earth was nothing compared to the alcohol on certain asteroids, so some coffee and a buffet like toastie served by the cute boy behind the counter would do. He came in, and greeted the boy. "Hey, Jack. Do you want your usual?" The boy asked, grinning at the captain. "Yes please," Jack replied, smiling whilst he looked around the café. At first, he dismissed the redhead that was sat by the window, but then he looked back. She was wearing a tartan shirt, and a skirt that was almost impossibly short, and Converse trainers. He smiled; they reminded him of the Doctor's, though his weren't TARDIS blue. There was a certain aura about her that he was intrigued by. She seemed so young yet so old, like she had seen the entire universe. _The entire universe_. No matter what, it was at least worth a try to find out if she had some sort of link...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's the next chapter! I tend to get bored rather easily. In this chapter there are references to The Eleventh Hour and Tooth & Claw. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

"This seat isn't taken, is it?" Jack asked the redhead, smiling as he came up to the table she was sitting at.  
"No," Amy replied, interested in the man. He was wearing clothes like he had just come out of World War II. She went there once, in a timeline that no longer existed. Well, she wasn't sure, it was all rather dodgy. She could remember it, but she didn't know if it was real or not.  
"Then do you mind if I sit there?"  
"No, I don't mind."  
"Thanks," Jack replied, and sat down.  
"What's your name?" Amy asked, tilting her head. She was curious, though she didn't quite know why. Maybe it was his dress sense.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"  
"Amy Pond."  
"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond. You Scottish?"  
"Yes, and I'm guessing you're American."  
"Well, yeah, sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"It's kinda hard to explain. What brings you to Cardiff?"  
"Just, sort of, looking for something. What about you?"  
"Waiting for someone. He might take a while though, I never really know how long."  
"I know someone like that. He's unreliable to say the least." Amy smiled at the thought of the Doctor. Twelve years she'd waited for him to come back, then two more and later two again. She didn't really know how long it would take for him to come back this time.  
"Same here, but if you see a blue box anywhere, then you should try and find me."  
That struck Amy. "A blue box?"  
"Yeah, it might seem silly but-"  
"No, it doesn't. Not at all."  
"Really? Why?"  
"I had this...friend. I dunno, you'll think I'm crazy."  
"Lots of people think the same about me, though that isn't really my fault."  
"When is it?"  
"Got a point. What are you really doing here, then?"  
"Have you heard of Torchwood?"  
"Yeah, course I do. The whole of Cardiff knows about Torchwood, why?"  
"Because I just came across it when I was looking for stuff linked to the Doctor."  
_The Doctor._ Jack smiled, "Captain Jack Harkness, former leader of Torchwood."  
Amy smiled in surprise, "Alright then, at least I'm close. Why is Torchwood linked with the Doctor?"  
"In 1879, Queen Victoria visited the Torchwood Estate in Scotland where apparently she had an encounter with a werewolf."  
"A werewolf?"  
"Not done. With her were two people who were apparently called Rose and the Doctor. She knighted them and banished them on the same day, and from there on in, she decided to create an establishment that dealt with aliens called Torchwood."  
"Wow! So that's why Torchwood's linked with the Doctor?"  
"Yes, but I have links with him myself."  
"Really? How?"  
"We shouldn't really talk about this here. Some of it's classified. Would you like to come with me, Miss Pond?"  
"It's Amy, and course." She grinned as Jack gestured for her to follow him. Well, this was at least going to be a bit fun, and one massive distraction.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a few days. I've added more references from Doctor Who episodes and Torchwood episodes in this one and managed to work my way to a plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**_

"I thought it would be more impressive," Amy commented as they came into Jack's flat. It was rather plain. Wooden floor and whitewashed walls was all she could see, except for what seemed like a living room straight ahead of her.  
"Come on, you should've heard about the explosion," Jack prompted as he brought her in front of a door. He took out a keyring with what looked like about a dozen keys and started looking for one.  
"Yeah, but I thought you'd at least get something else that looked a bit more...I dunno, cool."  
"Well, it used to be cool. Besides, this room is pretty cool," Jack replied as he unlocked and opened the door. Inside were beyond modern computers among pieces of technology that Amy couldn't quite recognise.  
Amy laughed, "OK, that _is_ more impressive!"  
"Well, I aim to please. In more ways than one. Come on. I may not have a hightech base but what I do have is good coffee and tea and a comfy sofa. Plus, I've not really done this much."  
"Done what? Talk?"  
"Yeah, basically...Come on."

Amy looked around Jack's little living room. It was cosy, and had photos in frames dotted around. Some were ancient, whilst other seemed new but were tattered at the same time. "Who are they?" She asked as Jack came in with two mugs. "Old loves," the Captain replied softly as he put the mugs down on the little table. "Some of these are old! Very old!" Amy said as she looked at one of them. It was of him and Estelle.  
"They are." Jack came up to where she was standing, thinking of the people he had loved as he looked at each photo.  
"Did you meet them when you travelled with the Doctor?"  
"No."  
Amy frowned at him. "But you look the same in each photo."  
"That's because something happened when I travelled with the Doctor."  
"What?"  
"He was travelling with someone when I met him. Rose, she was called...Have you heard of the Daleks?"  
"Yeah, encountered them and everything."  
"Yeah, they're nasty buggers. Anyway, we encountered them and one killed me."  
"Killed you?"  
"Yeah. The Doctor had sent Rose home with the TARDIS but she managed to open it and look into its soul. She came back, destroyed the Daleks and brought me back to life."  
"Why tell me all that?"  
"Because she brought me back for ever. I can't die."  
"How's that possible?"  
"I'm a fixed point in time and space. I don't think I'm ever able to die. I've been stabbed, poisoned, shot, I've had a bomb put inside me, gone through both world wars and suffered through various plagues."  
"And no scars?"  
"Not at all. You don't seem freaked out."  
"I'm not."  
"Why?"  
"Because when I was little, there was a crack in my wall. Then a raggedy man fell to Earth in a police box and said he'd be back in five minutes. He came back in twelve years instead, and two years later he came back again and showed me the universe."  
"So that's how you met the Doctor?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sounds like a fairytale."  
"Come to think of it, it does. He always said my name was like a fairytale..." Jack laughed as Amy smiled at her memories. Suddenly, she frowned and looked out of the window, "Jack, what the hell is that?"  
Jack followed her stare and shouted, "Get down!" He pushed her down as he crouched down as well, just as a dart shot through the window and burrowed into the wall.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter, and we've got more references! I challenge you to find them all haha. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Amy and Jack slowly stood up with one another, their frightened eyes transfixed on the broken window. Amy let out a relieved sigh as the threat seemed to have gone. "What was that?" She asked as Jack walked to the wall and carefully took out the dart that had been shot into it. "I don't know," he replied as he inspected it, "But let's find out."

"Do you get this a lot? People targeting you?" Amy enquired as they were in the high-tech room. Jack was busy typing on one of the computers, as the dart lay on a small platform that glowed a fluorescent yellow. "Quite a lot, yeah," Jack replied as he focused on analysing the dart, "But I survive anything. Literally." Amy wondered for a while before asking again, "So, how old are you?"  
"I don't know," Jack answered, "But I'm younger than the Doctor, if that counts." He gave her a grin which made her chuckle.  
"OK, then," she laughed, then frowned at the screen, "That doesn't look good."  
"No, it isn't," Jack agreed, "Oh, and I was having such a nice day!"  
"What is it?" Amy asked curiously as she inspected the creature that had appeared on the monitor.  
"A creature the Doctor's told me about," Jack replied as he got up and opened one of the black wardrobes where weapons were neatly shelved, "They're not to be shown any mercy."  
"Why? What have they done?"  
"They destroy entire planets by killing the people who are most likely to truly defend the planet, then take all its leaders and slowly the planet starts to descend into chaos. If Earth's their next target, then there's trouble."  
"Please tell me you're just trying to entertain me."  
"Sorry! Since I can't die; I'm the first target. They'll be trying to get rid of me first. Top priority. We ought to be careful. Talking about targets, time to call an old friend." Jack chucked a small tube to Amy and put the one he still had in his pocket.  
"What's this?" Amy asked as she followed him out of the room.  
"The creatures aren't humanoid at all. They're a bit like Sontarans or Slitheen; they have the same gene pool. This targets their weakness and kills them all in a split second. Be careful using it though – aim and attack the wrong person and the whole world could suffer."  
"OK, you said old friend, what old friend? Someone you married or something?"  
Jack laughed, "I wish!"  
"Who is it then?"  
Jack grinned at her and dialled a number into the phone. "Sarah Jane? Captain Jack Harkness at your service, how's it going?"  
Amy gaped. _Sarah Jane_. The Doctor had mentioned a Sarah Jane. He seemed rather fond of her.  
"Ah, well, we've got a bit of a problem. I hope you've still got that little tube I sent you a while ago because they're after us. Good luck to you too."  
Jack put the phone back down and grinned at Amy.  
"You said Sarah Jane, did you mean Sarah Jane Smith?"  
"Yeah, did the Doctor tell you about her?"  
"Yeah, especially after...Oh, what was it? The Shansheeth incident!"  
"The Shan-what incident?"  
"Never mind, but she sounds amazing. Actually amazing."  
"That, she is!"  
"Do you know where she lives? I'd like to meet her."  
"I'll give you her details afterwards. Now, we best get looking for the trouble before it finds us."  
"Isn't that always the way?" Amy said to herself as they headed to the door of the flat.


	5. Chapter 4

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked as she ran down the stairs with Jack.  
"We are going to stay out in the open and attract them," Jack explained.  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"Of course it is! But it is the best way to fight them. We're not defenceless, we never are and never will be. Got that?"  
"Of course! That's one of the many rules of the Doctor. Then again...Rule 1..."  
"The Doctor lies?"  
"Yeah. You can't really trust him at all but then you rely on him so much. It's crazy. I don't even know his real name, yet I have so much faith in him."  
"That's just how he works. I doubt he does it on purpose."  
"Yeah," Amy agreed, making Jack chuckle, "So, did many people work at Torchwood?"  
"There were only five of us, then three, then two, and now it's just me."  
"What happened?"  
"They died. Except for Gwen. She left because she was safe and sound. I'm glad of that."  
Amy smiled sadly.  
_"__You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we shared a cab."  
_"_And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Rory's body?"  
_"You remind me of him," she suddenly blurted out. Where did that come from?  
Jack frowned and turned to her, "Remind you of who?"  
"The Doctor," Amy replied.  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "Really?"  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but you just do."  
Jack laughed, "Right, got it. Come on."

They walked past a building, and Amy gasped and stopped as another dart flew before her and dug into the wall they were walking past. She looked around and spotted a glimpse of bright, turquoise skin. "Jack!" She turned round, and saw the dart. "Where? Did you see where it came from?" He asked sternly.  
"I think it came from over there," she replied, and pointed in the direction of where she saw it.  
Jack tapped her on the back and ran towards it, Amy following.  
"Damn it!" Jack shouted as they ended up in a dead end alley.  
"Watch out!" Amy warned as another dart hurtled their way.  
Jack sighed as they got out of the way, just in time. "We've gotta be careful," he said.  
"Like I don't know that," Amy retorted sarcastically.  
"Come on. We should find somewhere where there aren't many people so the minimum amount of people get hurt."  
"What about us? They seem so dangerous."  
"They are. I can't die, Amy; I told you that. I should be fine, but I'll look after you, Amy Pond. I promise."  
Amy nodded and agreed, "OK."  
"Good. Come on."  
They hurried off again to find a safe place where they could safely take care of the threat that was being imposed on Earth.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter due to a request and I get rather bored. This is basically an in between chapter, but I think the next chapter may be the last, sorry! There are loads of references in here, along with some Janto feels! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

"Keep your eyes open," Jack said to Amy as they walked through Cardiff Bay. There were still indications of the explosion, and the memories that awakened inside Jack as he saw these hurt him. Ianto..."They're extremely fast so we need to be careful."  
"What happened to going somewhere where it was pretty much deserted?" Amy asked.  
"Getting to it!" Jack retorted.  
"God, you're as bad as the Doctor!"  
"No, I'm not! I'm still human!"  
"Oh, I know that! How many lovers?"  
Jack thought for a few minutes whilst they continued walking quickly. "I've lost count," he finally said, "But I loved each one as much as the next."  
Amy laughed, "Who was your most recent?"  
"Ianto. Ianto Jones," Jack replied and smiled as memories flew back to him.  
"How did you know him?"  
"He worked at Torchwood. Mainly did office-y stuff, but he was a very good boyfriend."  
Amy laughed.  
"What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm married to a boy called Rory."  
"Boy?"  
"Whatever, you know what I mean."  
Jack chuckled, "What's the story about him then?"  
"I knew him since I was little. Saw him every day. And then we got together one day. Which is strange because my daughter sort of got us together..."  
"Oh ho ho! What?" Jack asked, amused and intrigued by what Amy just said.  
"Well, my daughter's kind of a female version of a Time Lord and, well, she kind of grew up with us in one of her regeneration things and became our best friend and we basically named our daughter after our daughter."  
"That sounds bloody complicated! How is she a female Time Lord if she's yours and Rory's daughter? If that's right, because the Doctor doesn't seem like that sort of man."  
Amy laughed, "He definitely isn't. I dunno, we were exposed to the time vortex or something."  
"Does that mean she was conceived in the-"  
"Yes, she was."  
"Wow."  
"Well, it was our wedding night."  
"The Doctor's become more accepting!"  
Amy laughed.  
"So, Rory. He must be special. Once you meet the Doctor..."  
"Others are nothing in comparison to him? I know, but Rory's special."  
"How?"  
"Are you trying to flirt with me, Captain Harkness?"  
"Definitely not, Miss Pond! I know my boundaries."  
"I very much doubt it!"  
Jack chuckled, "Come on, tell me."  
"You know about alternate timelines, right?"  
"I've travelled with the Doctor! Of course I do!"  
"Right. In the timeline I met the Doctor as a kid, we went to where the Silurians lived and when we were going back, Rory was shot and there was a crack, because there were cracks in the universe in that timeline, and he got absorbed and erased by the crack."  
"Absorbed and erased?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, after that, me and the Doctor went back in time and he was there."  
"How's that possible?"  
"A scenario from my subconscious was used and there's a picture of me dressed as a policewoman and him as a Roman Centurion."  
"Right."  
"It was done by the...Nestene Consciousness or something? Anyway, he kind of shot me by accident and there was this box called the Pandorica and the Doctor put me in it to keep me alive and since Rory was plastic, he promised to protect the box until it made me recover so he waited 2000 years for me."  
"Wow! Some guy."  
"Yeah. He really is."  
"This should be good enough a spot," Jack said as he looked around. They were now near a building that had a To Let sign on it and not many people were walking past.  
"OK, so what do we do now?"  
"We wait. And you've been relying on the Doctor for too long."  
"Yeah..."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while. This is the last chapter, but I may be doing one with Sarah Jane and Amy, but that may have to wait after my exams. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you've enjoyed the story :)**_

"Well, this is rather boring," Amy said as they waited around the deserted area.  
"I know, but you need to keep on your toes," Jack said.  
"Oh yes," Amy agreed, and then laughed as Jack did a little dance. She looked around, and then there it was. The slither of blue and green. "There!" She started running, and to Jack's surprise, it wasn't as easy to catch up with her as he'd thought. She ran round, chasing shadows, until it was gone. She was out of breath, but slowly she calmed, until the creature leapt out at her. She screamed and backed away. "Jack!" She shouted as the creature moved closer to her. It had immensely big eyes – bug eyed was an understatement. Its scaled skin shimmered in the sun, but Amy was too distracted by it's menacing approach to appreciate the creature's beauty. She remembered the little tube Jack had given her and took it out of her pocket. She threateningly pointed it at the creature, which seemed didn't seem fazed by it. "Stay back!" She threatened, "Stay back or I _will_ use this! And before you think it's harmless, I can assure you it's very...very...dangerous!" The Doctor had told her he had the Daleks fooled once that a harmless Jammie Dodger was a TARDIS self destruct button. Until they scanned it. Surely if the idiot that was the Doctor could do that, she could convince the alien that the tube was dangerous, whilst she doubted its real properties. The creature seemed to grin in reply, and Amy continued to walk back, though she wondered how long it would take until she was either with her back against a wall or falling. She slowly moved as she went backwards, trying to ensure a fall was more unlikely. She squealed as she stumbled and almost fell, though was relieved when she quickly regained her balance. She tried to activate the little tube, but found out she didn't know how to. "No, no, no, no, no!" She said in frustration. She looked at the creature, then turned round and began to run. That was what she was good at – running. Anyone who had travelled with the Doctor knew that there was a lot of running involved when travelling in space and time with the Time Lord.

Amy skidded to a stop when she came to a cut off area. She turned around, and saw the creature coming towards her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes closed. She knew that was it. She was gone, she was dead. Unless a miracle happened. Suddenly, she could hear unearthly screams, so she carefully opened her eyes to see the creature squirming on the floor. "You OK?" Jack asked, giving her a hand with stepping over the dying alien. "Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied, relieved, "You didn't tell me how to use the tube thing!"  
"Sorry," Jack said.  
"Is that it over and done with, then?"  
"Yeah. I'd better call Sarah Jane again, agree on a cover story. There are gonna be random bodies all over and it's not gonna go unnoticed."  
"Good idea."  
"What about you, Miss Pond?"  
"Home. I think. I've had my day of adventure again."  
Jack laughed," Well, Miss Pond. If you ever want to see me again, just give me a call."  
"I will do, Captain Harkness! Could you give me that address as well?"  
"Of course." Jack took out his little notepad, scribbled down details for Sarah Jane as well as him and gave it to her. "There you go. Goodbye, Amy Pond."  
"Bye."


End file.
